The Rise of Discord
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: To celebrate War of the Guardians' first anniversary, I am writing this special mini series where the evil Elder Goddess Discord carries out her final plan to bring back her own previous universe. Before she can do that though, she'll have to fight against characters from War of the Guardians, The Return of the Girl Who Waited, A Destiny Changed Forever, and A New Order first.
1. Discord Gathers Her Troops

THE RISE OF DISCORD

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, or Merlin, and I am not making a profit off of this.

**It's been exactly one year since I first published the first chapter of War of the Guardians. So to celebrate that event I've decided to do this story. It's the final battle of Discord, and I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and also features characters and themes from my stories A Destiny Changed Forever, A New Order, The Return of the Girl Who Waited, and Time and Space. If you need to know more about who Discord is, then you may want to read Time and Space first. This story takes place after every Discord story that you've ever seen in regards to her timeline so it's in the near future of my Guardians universe. **

CHAPTER 1

DISCORD GATHERS HER TROOPS

"So have you finally decided to act against her yet or are you still convinced that you should wait?" A nebulous formless being asked Discord as they both stood on Platform One ready to watch the destruction of the Earth five billion years in the future.

"This is the time. This universe's Arkytior has finally realized her true power, and I can no longer keep her in check anymore. If I really want to turn back the clock and reclaim my own universe and the life that I once had, I can't wait any longer," Discord said as she watched a still human Rose Tyler on her first adventure with the Ninth (or was it the Tenth?) Doctor.

Using her powers to conceal herself and anyone with her, she was completely hidden from the sight of everyone there except for her shapeless partner so she could spy on Rose and the Doctor's 'first date' without having to worry about tampering with the timestream. She intended on wiping this entire universe out so that it had never even existed very soon now of course, but it didn't do to create paradoxes or tamper with timelines at the moment. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with doing damage control to the Web of Time right now.

"Why did you come here of all places for?" Discord's companion asked.

"Know thy enemy, Triple Goddess. Isn't that the rule for defeating them? I know my universe's Arkytior inside and out like a book, but up until now I truly didn't know this one. More importantly, I didn't know or understand Rose Tyler, her human half, at all. I needed to watch her story from beginning to end in order to know what truly makes her tick. Now that I've mastered that, I know how best to destroy her. I will defeat her by using her own heart against her. That big warm heart that is both her greatest strength and her biggest weakness," Discord said.

Then with a single gesture she speeded time up so that she could skip ahead to watch the destruction of the Earth as if time was a video that she could fast forward. As she watched the Earth burn, she smiled.

"I have to admit that I'm also here because I wish to see an ending. I'm definitely in the mood for endings these days. The end of this accursed universe, the end of my loneliness and pain after being separated from my Theta and Andromeda for so, so long, and most of all the end of Arkytior in all of her many, many diverse and increasingly more irritating forms. I especially want to get rid of this latest one which has really become a thorn in my side lately. That's what I'm really looking forward to most of all: the end of Rose Tyler," Discord said as her smile became ever wider.

"I prefer to think of this as a time of new beginnings and not endings, my dear Discord. If we can pull this off, we can all have what we want. You want to go back in time and have a happy life with your version of Theta Sigma and your daughter. The Triple Goddess wants the Old Religion to sweep over their Earth and make them its undisputed rulers. I meanwhile want to regain my former power and glory. A power and position that was stripped from me thanks to her," a man dressed in black said as he glared at the Rose Tyler of the past who couldn't see them.

"It would be so easy to just kill her right her and now while she's so vulnerable, wouldn't it?" Discord asked as she watched Rose now too.

The man in black laughed as he said, "It feels so good to finally meet someone who hates her as much as I do."

"I hate to disagree with you, but I hate her even more than you do. I've had a lot more practice at it. I've hated her, the original version of her, long before you even existed. Whatever you feel towards her is nothing compared to what I feel. She stole my one true love from me and then didn't lift a finger to save my Andromeda even though she could certainly save this universe's version of her without a qualm. Oh, yes. I hate her alright. Hate is too mild a word for what I feel. It doesn't even begin to describe it," Discord said in a scornful sibilant voice that sounded like that of a snake's.

"That's funny. I feel the same way about my own enemy," said a voice from nearby as a beautiful woman with a sinister smile in a long white dress came walking up to them.

"And you are?" the man in black asked this new arrival.

"This is Eve. She is the Mother of All Monsters in her world. I brought her back to life after she was killed by a pesky little angel who reminds me a lot of Rose Tyler in a way from what little I've heard of her. I hate her already actually. I've already released her world's version of the Devil to plague her, and now I've brought back another old nemesis of hers. I just love to create chaos, don't you?" Discord said happily.

"What did you promise her?" the man in black asked.

"That her monsters would take over the Earth of her universe and replace humanity. That and Jo Harvelle's head on a silver platter of course," Discord said.

"Excuse me but how are you going to give all of these people anything if you're going to be wiping out this universe and replacing it with yours?" another voice said as a young girl in her late teens with long blonde hair came walking up to them.

"Another member of your new little team, my dear?" the man in black asked.

"Yes. She's my companion. I decided to give having a human tagalong a try since my enemies seem to like it so much. It might help me gain more insight into how they think. This is April Nelson. She's from an alternate Earth that the Doctor once visited and failed to save that was destroyed due to a manmade accident as the fools actually dug to the Earth's core and unleashed the terrible forces hidden there. It resulted in a horrible cataclysm that completely destroyed that world. I saved her from sudden death that day in exchange for her complete loyalty to me. Say hello, April," Discord said as she smiled at her.

"Hello," April said nervously as she quickly moved closer to Discord out of fear of the other much more sinister looking beings around her.

Discord was amused at how April trusted her even though she had only known her for a short time. She had to admit that she had developed a certain fondness for the girl herself that she hadn't expected to be there. It wouldn't stop her from killing her if she ever stood between her and her goals though. She would do that in a heartbeat. She found that she would actually regret it though which surprised her.

"It's okay, April. You're among friends here," Discord said in her best attempt at a kind voice as she put what she hoped would be a comforting arm around her.

It still came out sounding threatening despite her best efforts, but it seemed to calm April somewhat despite that. April actually smiled at her and ceased shaking.

She did admit that she had grown to like the girl. Maybe it was because she reminded her so much of her Andromeda. They did look very similar to one another.

"Yeah, sure. You never did answer my question though. How are they all going to get what they want if their universes are all wiped out too when you bring back yours?" April asked again.

"That's very easy. In the previous universe or should I say multiverse, all of their universes were there too. They were different from the way that they are here but also similar in some ways in the same way that there are different versions of the old King Arthur legends, and yet they're all basically the same story. I can give them those previous versions of the worlds that they know, and they can reshape them to be more like their own or do whatever else that they like with them. All that matters to me is my own world. As long as I can have that, then everyone else can have whatever they like," Discord said.

"What about me? Where do I fit in?" April asked.

Discord blinked because she honestly hadn't thought of that. She had only saved April in order to have someone to talk to who she didn't have to worry about killing her when her back was turned unlike the rest of her 'friends' and to experience what having a companion was like since that was so important to the Doctor and Rose.

"Where would you like to fit in?" Discord finally asked.

"I don't know. I'd just like a home. Somewhere where I belong," April said in a sad voice.

"Then that's what you'll have. I'll give you a home wherever you want," Discord said not sure herself if she really meant it or not.

"Could I stay with you?" April asked surprising Discord and greatly amusing the man in black who chuckled at the expression on her face.

Discord realized for the first time in that moment that the girl had begun to think of her as a mother figure. Discord tried not to laugh as she said, "If you wish. You wouldn't last long though. Humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey back in those days."

"You could change that though, right? I mean you do have all of those cool super impressive powers," April said.

"I can do whatever I wish," Discord said noncommittally.

"Good," April said as she hugged Discord with a warm smile on her face.

The man in black laughed again as Discord looked at the girl with an incredulous expression on her face. She had never done that before. She decided to go ahead and allow her to be this familiar with her though. For now.

Discord didn't even notice herself that as April hugged her that she had put her arm around her for just a moment. The man in black however had and knew immediately that he could use the girl against her if he needed to in order to make her keep her side of the bargain. He wasn't so sure that she would after all. He knew that if he were in her position that he would certainly try to back out of it once he finally got what he wanted.

It amused him greatly that Discord had even a scintilla of feeling for anyone besides herself. He could easily see why however. She was a dead ringer for her long dead daughter whether Discord realized that or not.

"So can we leave this wonderful place like the Doctor and Rose are doing or do we have to stay here to see the aftermath of Cassandra's attempted sabotage too?" the man in black asked.

"We're almost ready. We're waiting for one more member of our little party to show up," Discord said.

"Oh, and who is that? I must say, my dear Discord, that you're really surprising me with this motley little group that you've assembled here so far. I honestly have no idea who's going to show up next," the man in black said.

Then a Dalek appeared out of nowhere and slowly rolled up to them as everyone but Discord backed away from it. It seemed that the reputation of the Daleks was known far and wide all throughout the multiverse by those in the know even in universes where they didn't exist.

Discord smiled as she said, "You don't need to fear. This Dalek is special. He's being controlled by the last member of our little group, the Great Intelligence."

"Hasn't he done enough lately?" the man in black said with a groan.

"This isn't our Intelligence. He's the one from a world where Rose Tyler is just an ordinary girl who is still stuck in Pete's World with her half human Doctor. This GI would have been history after dying in an attempt to kill his version of the Doctor if I hadn't intervened and rescued him. The Dalek, however, was his idea," Discord said.

"Any GI, no matter which universe he inhabits, always has bad taste. I think that I would like this universe without a super powered Rose Tyler in it to bother me though," the man in black commented.

"She was super powered oddly enough, but it was only for a short time. They never returned like our Rose's powers did," Discord said.

"How happy for my counterpart in her world," the man in black said with a frown.

"YOU WILL KEEP YOUR PROMISE THEN? YOU WILL HELP ME KILL THE DOCTOR OF MY WORLD UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY BEFORE YOU ERASE IT?" the Great Intelligence asked in the voice of the Dalek that he was possessing.

"Yes, I will. I'll help you get your revenge, and it will be oh so sweet," Discord said.

"Or you could just wait for him to never have existed in the first place when my girl here undoes everything. That would be much simpler," April said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"NO, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I WANT HIM TO SUFFER AND KNOW THE REASON WHY AND WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT," the Intelligence said in a cold, dead voice even for a Dalek's.

"Obsessed much?" April asked as she shook her head at him.

Discord smiled at her. She could imagine her daughter saying something very similar in this situation.

"Well, now that we're all assembled here let's go. It's time for my plan to destroy our enemies forever to begin. I will lure them all to us and wipe them out once and for all. Then no one will be able to stop us from achieving all of our dreams," Discord said.

"How are we going to lure them here?" April asked.

"How does anyone lure anyone anywhere, April? With bait. We're going to kidnap someone that each of our enemies cares about and then tell them where to come in order to get them back," Discord said.

"Yeah, like they'll fall for that. They're not that dumb, are they?" April asked.

"These people are all so noble and self-sacrificing, April. Trust me. They'll come and then we'll have them. First we have to get the right bait to attract them to us. Before we do that though, let's go. I no longer have any interest in staying here anymore," Discord said.

Discord grabbed April's hand, and then the two of them joined the others in teleporting away from Platform One. They had gone unnoticed by everyone around them the entire time that they had been there.

Or at least they thought that they had. One person however had seen them the entire time and had only pretended not to. Apparently his senses had been enhanced along with his lifespan and had allowed him to eavesdrop on Discord's little party without her even realizing it.

The Face of Boe quickly left as soon as Discord and the others did. He knew that he had to get a warning through to the Doctor and Rose right away.

Discord smiled with glee as she teleported from world to world ambushing and kidnapping one victim after another from each affected universe. Once she had them all with her, she brought them all to her and her partners' new headquarters, the Valiant. Discord had stolen and completely taken over the Valiant, UNIT's flying base, recently and now she used it as her own mobile base of operations. She was currently using her powers to hide it right in the middle of the Vortex right under Rose Tyler's nose so to speak.

Discord placed all of her victims together in the prison part of the ship each in their own individual cells. She waited until they all woke up, and then she delivered her ominous message to them as she said, "Hello, everyone. I hope that you all enjoy our hospitality during your stay here. Don't worry. You won't be staying long. One way or another, you'll all be leaving very soon."

"My mum is going to kick your butt, whoever you are, and so is my dad," Jenny Pond said as she shook the bars of her cell in frustration.

"Merlin is going to do more than kick your butt when he gets ahold of you. He'll use his magic to do . . . a terrible something to you. Oh, who am I kidding? It's Merlin. I'm doomed," King Arthur said with a sigh.

"Let me out of here, you idjits, or my step daughter will fry your sorry butts into ashes!" Bobby Singer threatened in a surly voice.

"My Chin Boy and Bad Wolf Girl are so going to wipe the floor with you this time, Discord. The Doctor's probably already having a fit without me there. Who else is he going to show his latest new hat off to?" Clara Oswald said trying to sound more confident than she felt at that moment.

"Whoever brought me here is going to pay! I'll slap the lot of you for this! You won't get away with it! Do you hear me?" Jackie Tyler said snarling.

"The whole ship hears you I'm afraid," Discord said with a grimace.

"We'll have to be extra careful with that one. She's almost as dangerous as her daughter. She actually woke up and slapped me before we could get her inside of the cell," the man in black said as he rubbed his face.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Discord said with an amused grin on her face.

"I noticed you got out of the way of her hand very quickly when she broke loose," the man in black protested.

"I tend to avoid all forms of human contact. I find touching them very repellant to me," Discord said.

As soon as she saw the hurt look on April's face, she quickly added, "There are exceptions to every rule though, of course."

As April smiled at that, the man in black shook his head. Was Discord truly that blind at how much she was beginning to care for this girl?

Luckily love was never a weakness that he had ever had to worry about.

Discord smiled as she could sense the arrival of her enemies right away. They had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.

The others with Discord tensed up as the Doctor's TARDIS materialized inside of the prison area.

"Mum, are you alright?" Rose called out as soon as the doors opened.

"Rose, these enemies of yours are real wimps. You should have heard the one in black whine when I slapped him," Jackie said with an evil grin on her face.

Rose smiled at her mother and then her smile faded as she saw just who the man in black was.

"Oh, no! Again?!" Rose said in exasperation.

"It'll always be again. I'll just keep coming back again and again until I finally destroy you, Rose Tyler," the original Black Guardian, the man in black, said in a furious voice.

Discord smiled as she thought of how she had tricked Ishtar into thinking that she had killed him and Braxiatel too when she had killed the Celestial Toymaker and the Shadow. Why on Earth would she kill a valuable potential ally though especially one who hated Rose as much as he did?

As for the Shadow, she knew that he would just return sooner or later anyway. He always did. She didn't care about the Toymaker at all and knew that he'd never help her so his death was no great loss to her.

"Well, he certainly hasn't gone mellow, has he? Clara, are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine, Chin Boy. I'll be even better as soon as you get me out of here. I've really developed a craving for a nice soufflé while I've been here. I'm really looking forward to making it and serving it to all of you. I just know that this time it's going to turn out delicious. This one's the charm," Clara answered in a chipper voice.

"Maybe we should let them keep her," the Doctor joked now that he knew that Clara was okay.

"Oi! I heard that!" Clara protested.

Then another TARDIS belonging to yet another Doctor from another world appeared right beside the Doctor and Rose surprising them. The Doctor from that TARDIS and his companion and partner in crime, the Time Lord known as Amy Pond, came quickly running out of it followed by Amy's Auton husband, Rory Williams, and the Doctor's girlfriend in this world, the now Time Lady Clara Oswald.

"Mum! Is that you?" Jenny Pond cried out to Amy.

"I'm here, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay," Amy said.

"I told them that you'd come. I said that you'd kick their butts," Jenny said proudly.

"I'm going to do more than that to them," Amy growled.

"Look out, everyone! Here comes the Scottish Storm!" Amy's Doctor said with a grin.

"Keep talking and I'll make sure that you're the first one that this 'Hurricane' hits, Raggedy Man!" Amy said.

The Doctor shrunk back from her in fear and hid behind Clara as Rory grinned. He was happy that it wasn't him that was in the line of fire for a change.

Before Amy could talk to her daughter any further, the sound of fluttering wings could be heard as the Archangel Jo Harvelle appeared with her Nephilim daughter, Mary Winchester, and her fiancé, Dean Winchester.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" Dean called out not being able to see him from where he was.

"I'll be just great as soon as you get me out of here. How about stepping on it? I haven't got all day," Bobby said in an annoyed tone.

"He's fine. He's going to stay that way too," Jo promised.

"That's right. If anybody hurts Bobby, they'll have to answer to me," Mary said as her hands glowed with white light.

Seconds later, Merlin, his girlfriend Cara or as she used to be known Nimueh, and his best friend the Sidhe Sophia all appeared next to them holding hands together.

"See? I told you that I could get us here? You didn't believe me," Merlin said to Sophia.

"Okay, so I was wrong. I was sure that was going to be easy money betting against you. I really thought that Cara was going to be the one to have to bring us here because let's face it she's been at this a lot longer than you," Sophia said.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me," Cara said.

"It sounded like a crack about your age to me," Merlin said.

"Shut up, little brother. It wasn't faith in you, Cara. It was lack of faith in Merlin," Sophia joked.

"I can agree to that. I'm amazed that Merlin of all people actually managed to get you here and in one piece no less," Arthur said.

"You're welcome, Arthur," Merlin said as he rolled his eyes at him and called him a prat under his breath.

"Ah, finally everyone's here at last. Now it's time for the games to begin," Discord said with glee.

"Whatever you've got planned, it isn't going to work," Rose said defiantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Rose. You haven't met my final two partners yet," Discord said.

Then the Triple Goddess' servant, the woman made out of flowers called Blodeuwedd, appeared along with Discord's secret weapon, the evil version of Rose from a parallel world named the Ouroboros.

"I brought her back to life especially for this occasion. This is the end for all of you, Rose. You're all the most powerful members of your respective groups, and I knew that I had to lure you here to destroy you in order to gain my final victory. Once I've wiped all of you out and then gone on to take down your considerably weaker family and friends, I'll finally implement my plan to reboot this universe back into my own. I will have the last laugh, Rose. I'll remake the entire universe into what I want it to be. Everything will finally be as it should have been all along. I'll finally have the Doctor as my husband and bring my Andromeda back to me at the same time that I turn you and Ishtar into nothing but bad memories," Discord said with an evil laugh.

"Maybe you would have if a friend of mine hadn't overheard you and told me about it. I brought some reinforcements of my own, Discord," the Doctor said with a grin.

As soon as the rest of the Guardians of Time suddenly appeared along with her old enemy, Ishtar, and the object of her affection, Theta, Discord knew that this battle was going to be her last one. Either one way or another. She knew that because she could sense just how much that the Guardians had all grown in their powers and abilities since the last time that she had faced them.

She looked at April guiltily as she said, "I'm sorry to have brought you here, April. I can send you away if you want. Anywhere you want to go."

"No thanks. I'll just stay here," April said firmly.

Discord smiled at her loyalty and devotion to her and silently promised herself that whatever happened that she wouldn't let April die. She couldn't lose another Andromeda again. She would rather die herself first.

**Next: The battle begins in deadly earnest as Discord and her army all face off against the greatest defenders of four worlds. Who will live and who will die?**


	2. A New Player Enters The Game

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Merlin, and I am not making a profit off of this.

A NEW PLAYER ENTERS THE GAME

"It doesn't have to be this way, Discord. There's no point to this," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, but there is. I'll have my life the way that it always should have been. I'll finally get my second chance to do it right," Discord said.

"What about that girl there? Do you really want something to happen to her? With all of the power that's going to be thrown around in here in a minute, it's not safe for her to be here," Sarah Jane said in an almost pleading tone.

"She's none of your business. I'll keep her safe. No harm will come to her. Don't worry about that. I'd be more worried about myself if I was you," Discord said.

Everyone there could see that Sarah Jane had struck a nerve with her.

April put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time made its way into Discord's hearts at that point. It was the first time since the birth of the current universe that Discord had felt guilty about anything.

The original Black Guardian realized at that point that Discord might become a liability to him. He would have to make sure that if this kind of doubt continued that he took care of Discord before she dragged him down with her.

He would not fail this time.

Nearby in Eris' TARDIS, Eris and the Doctor's daughter, Andromeda, and her friend, Buffy Summers, watched the two sides forming up and beginning to get ready for battle with nervous anticipation. Buffy had been asked by both Jenny and Eris to keep Andromeda in the TARDIS no matter what and to make sure that she used it to leave if the worst happened. Buffy wasn't so sure that Andromeda had gotten the memo though because she kept staring at the door like she wanted to bolt out of it at any moment.

"I hate this. Why did Mum have to come here for? Don't they have enough Guardians out there? What's one less going to matter?" Andromeda said worried.

"I asked her that too but she said that all of the Guardians had to be there for them to all have their full strength. It's some kind of weird Guardian thing. I just nod and pretend to understand it when I really don't understand a thing. It's the same thing that I do when Giles drones on and on with his many boring lectures about which demon does this and which demon does that," Buffy said with a grin.

Andromeda smiled for a moment and then said, "Thanks, Buffy. I know what you're trying to do. I'm still worried though."

"She'll be alright, Andromeda," Buffy said.

"Yes, she will. I'll make sure of it," Andromeda said.

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Andromeda said.

Buffy sighed as she started to realize that trying to keep Andromeda in the TARDIS was going to make fighting the Mayor look like a cakewalk.

"Are we going to stand around here and stare at each other all day or are we going to do this? Let's wipe them all out now!" the Ouroboros said impatiently.

"Discord, why don't you just make the most of the life that you have now? That's what I'm doing," Eris said.

Discord didn't have an answer for that. Once when she was alone she would have, but now that she had April with her she was beginning to feel different about this whole thing. She realized more and more that April was becoming just like another Andromeda to her. It helped that she looked and acted so much like her.

Was that what all of this was about in the end? A mother's grief and loneliness? Or was it more like a mother's irrational guilt and sorrow that she wasn't there to save her daughter when she should have been?

Did she really want to make an entire universe pay for that?

The original Black Guardian saw Discord hesitating yet again and realized that this plan was in danger of falling apart before it even began. He had to take action, and he had to do it now. He would remove the obstacle to everything. He would kill April.

The original Black Guardian started the battle by attacking the most volatile member on the side of the heroes. He instinctively knew who was the one who was the least likely to hold back or hesitate to fight if provoked, and he attacked that person first.

The Black Guardian attacked Mary Winchester, the still immature daughter of Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle. Her temper and willingness to fight without hesitation were her worst qualities, and now the Black Guardian took perfect advantage of that as he attacked her with dark energy from his hands.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away with that on top of kidnapping Bobby? Oh, it's on," Mary said as holy white light poured out of her hands and hit the Black Guardian.

Only it wasn't the Black Guardian that it hit. It was April!

"No," Mary said with instant regret as April fell to the ground screaming in pain, and then she stopped moving altogether and quickly became silent. It was a deadly silence

The Black Guardian smirked. He had put an illusion of himself around April that only Mary saw in order to trick her into firing on her first. Now as the Guardian looked into the horrified, pain filled eyes of Discord, he could see that his job was done.

Now the battle had truly begun.

"April?" Discord said as she became frantic.

"She's dead. That girl killed her," the Black Guardian said goading her on.

"No. She can't be. She can't. I can't have failed her again. I can't!" Discord said crying.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was him," Mary said in an extremely upset voice as she pointed at the Black Guardian.

"Liar!" Discord said as she attacked Mary with an enormous blast of dark energy.

Her power was instantly blocked by Rose who quickly created a force field around the young Nephilim. Rose had already worked it out and realized that Mary had been tricked. She realized that it was the Black Guardian who was really to blame but knew that she would probably never convince Discord of that. Not now in the heat of the moment like this.

"You're protecting a no good killer, Rose. She killed an innocent girl who never hurt anyone. Where are your high minded morals now, huh?" Discord said furiously.

"She was tricked, Discord. If you'd just listen . . ." Rose started to say.

"No more. No more lies," Discord said as she attacked Rose now.

The two of them began to trade multiple energy blasts and soon both sides followed their lead and went to war with one another. The battle was now well underway. The die had finally been cast, and there was no longer any going back.

Now there would be consequences. Dire consequences.

The Great Intelligence from the other universe in his new Dalek body used his power to unleash enormous blasts of reality altering energy from his gun stick instead of the usual ray that would have otherwise come out of it. He began to tear the entire station apart as he attempted to hit his universe's version of the Doctor and Clara, and they kept running to avoid him.

"Doctor, what are we going to do? We can't stay lucky forever. Sooner or later, he's going to hit us," the other Clara said as she kept running hand in hand with the other Doctor further and further away from the pursing Dalek.

That was when the other Rory opened his Auton hand into a gun and started firing on the Intelligence. He quickly scored a lucky shot against the Dalek casing, and it started to catch on fire right away. As the Intelligence stated to fire on Rory, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to cause the casing to go haywire. It quickly went careening into the wall and exploded.

"Good work, Roranicus!" the other Doctor said happily.

He knew that wasn't necessarily the end of things though. The Intelligence could have easily jumped into someone else's body before the end and be hiding in it even now.

The others had all matched off against one another as well. Rose and Discord continued to trade blows, Eve was attacking Jo and Mary, Blodeuwedd was locked in mortal combat with Merlin, Cara, and Sophia, the Ouroboros was battling with Ishtar and Theta, and the original Black Guardian was fighting with the current Guardians and holding his own with them if just barely. The entire area had erupted into uncontrolled chaos almost instantly.

The Doctor from this universe had taken advantage of this to slip past the others and immediately go towards the prisoners as he attempted to free them. He was quickly joined by Dean Winchester who had had the same idea.

"We've got to hurry before one of them notices us," Dean said impatiently as he quickly went to work picking the lock on Bobby Singer's cell while the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and went to work on the lock of his Clara's cell.

"I'm going as fast as I can. It would help if there were more than two of us doing this," the Doctor said.

"Well, your wish is granted because here I am. Live and in person," the Doctor from the other universe said with a huge grin as he started work on his daughter Jenny's cell.

"Hurry up and get her out, Doctor. The Intelligence might show up again at any minute. He could be anyone," the Clara from the other universe said.

The Doctor released Clara from her cell, and Clara immediately hugged him in gratitude as she said, "Thanks, Chin Boy."

Clara noticed her double looking at her idly and asked, "What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss him?" the other Clara asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Clara said as she kissed the Doctor on the cheek while he worked on opening Jackie's cell next.

"That's it? You're not even going to give him a quick peck on the lips? I mean he just saved your life. He deserves more than a kiss on the cheek," the other Clara said confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"Aren't you and him going out?" the other Clara asked.

Clara made a face and gagged as she said, "Me and him? Never! Don't get me wrong. I love him but only as a friend. Besides he's already married."

"What? To who?" the other Clara demanded as she became filled with curiosity now and maybe just a little bit of jealousy.

"To Rose. She's his wife. She's always been his wife," Clara said as if it were obvious.

"Rose?" the other Doctor said in shock.

"Yes. Isn't she your wife too? I mean wasn't she your wife back on Gallifrey too?" Clara asked.

"Are you saying that in this world that Rose is a Time Lady?" the other Doctor asked completely floored.

"She's not in your world?" Clara asked.

"No. She never was. At least not as far as I know," the other Doctor said.

"It's a different world, Clara. One world in a multiverse that has an infinity of worlds inside of it. Each world has billions and billions of divergence points to its history where the timeline took a different course and made it into its own distinct and separate reality. Some divergences are small and inconsequential and some are huge and can cause major differences between realities. In this world, Rose was born on Gallifrey, and on his she was obviously a human from birth. I'm betting that she's still the same wonderful person in both worlds though. Am I right?" the Doctor asked his other self.

"Yes, you're right. Rose Tyler being a warm, kind, and caring person is a universal constant no matter what universe you go to," the other Doctor said.

"Try telling that to her," Clara said as she pointed to the Ouroboros, the twisted version of Rose from another universe, who was busy doing her best to kill Ishtar.

"Well, she's almost the same in every universe," the Doctor said wincing.

Then he saw just how close that the other Doctor and his Clara were to one another and realized that their relationship was far more advanced than just going out with each other. They were deeply in love. He could tell just by looking at them.

"So you and Clara, huh?" the Doctor asked the other Doctor.

"Yeah. It seemed a little weird at first, but now it just feels so natural. It just feels . . . right," the other Doctor said as he smiled at his Clara and she blushed.

The Doctor made a face as he said, "Yeah. I'd definitely rather have Rose."

"My Rose is still stuck on Pete's World and she's happy there. Besides I really think that you're underestimating Clara. She's a very special person," the other Doctor said.

"Oh, I already know that. I just don't see her the same way as you do. I think of her as a little sister, and you clearly see her in a much different way. Not that there's anything wrong with that I suppose. It just isn't for me," the Doctor said.

"Me either. Little sister, huh? Is that another height joke?" Clara said smiling at him.

"Never. I wouldn't dare," the Doctor said as he gave her a quick affectionate hug.

The other Doctor smiled at them as he thought about how the universe never ceased to amaze him. This Doctor was just like him in so many ways and yet his relationship with Clara couldn't be more different.

Soon the two Doctors and Dean working together had managed to free all five prisoners, and then they slowly took them towards the Doctor's TARDIS as they prepared to take all of them inside of it for their own safety. All of them but Jenny Pond of course who insisted on staying outside to help in the fight.

As they reached the door of the TARDIS though, they were stopped short when a mysterious young woman that none of them had ever seen before suddenly appeared in front of it. She smiled an evil grin at them as she said, "No, Doctors, you're not taking our prisoners away that easily. Now you'll all join them inside of those cells instead."

The young woman glowed with energy, and all of them found themselves inside of the cells with the locks back on them. The Doctors also quickly found that their sonic screwdrivers were missing. In addition to that, Rory was now motionless so he couldn't help them to escape either.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy. Some rescue this is," Bobby complained.

"How was I supposed to know that some witch would pop up out of nowhere and put us back?" Dean protested.

"I'm not a witch. I am far, far more than that. I am the youngest member of the Triple Goddess. You may call me Alice," the young woman said with a smug grin on her face.

"I'd rather just gank you instead so I won't bother to memorize your name if it's all the same to you," Dean said.

"You humans are always so cute when you're trying to act all tough. You know for providing me with a good laugh I think I'll spare your life," Alice said.

A bolt of mystic energy snaked out of her fingertips, and she blasted Dean with it. He screamed in agony for a moment and then slumped over unconscious.

"I said I'd spare your life. I didn't say it wouldn't hurt," Alice said with a chuckle

"So you're here to guard us and keep us from escaping, is that it? So you're basically an over glorified babysitter, aren't you? How does that make you feel going from a goddess to a babysitter? What a downward career path, huh?" the Doctor said in a condescending voice.

"Oi! No dissing the babysitters," Clara said as she glared at him.

"Sorry. No offense meant," the Doctor said cringing.

"What is your point, Doctor?" Alice asked.

"I'm just saying that I'd feel like I was being neglected, unappreciated even, being stuck over here like this and kept out of the fight," the Doctor said.

Alice laughed as she said, "Divide and conquer, is that your motto? It won't work on me, Doctor. I know all about you and your tricks. I'm not about to let you turn me against the others. Manipulation is a game I've had several millennia to perfect. I've been at it far longer than you have, Time Lord."

"I have no doubt that you're much better at being a sneaky manipulative backstabber than I am, Alice, if that is your name. I'm much better at being clever and distracting people though. Aren't I, Rose?" the Doctor said.

"You must think that I was born yesterday, Doctor," Alice said with a smug grin on her face.

"Actually he's right you know," Rose's voice said behind her.

"What?" Alice said as she turned around to find no one there.

Rose suddenly became visible and began bombarding her with golden energy. Alice was quickly driven to her knees in agony as Dean said from the floor, "See how you like it."

"How did you do that? I never even sensed you," Alice said as she managed to get back up and started deflecting Rose's attack.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I ride the winds of time and space as effortlessly as an ordinary person might cross the street. I think that makes me more than qualified to hide myself from you," Rose said with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, Rose. I think you're overdoing it just a bit there. You ride the winds of time and space? Really?" the Doctor said.

"You think it's too much?" Rose asked grinning as she continued to fight with the youngest member of the Triple Goddess.

"Definitely. You should just say 'I am the Bad Wolf' and give them that cold, angry stare that you do so well. That's much better. Less is more," the Doctor advised.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I just don't do someone full of their own self-importance that well," Rose said.

"That's right. You don't," the Doctor agreed.

"From now on I'll leave that sort of thing up to you," Rose joked.

"Oh, thanks so much," the Doctor said pouting.

"Will you two stop your weird flirting or whatever it is and get us out of here already?" Bobby said in an irritated voice.

"This is nothing. You ought to see them do it on a regular basis. It makes you downright sick it does," Jackie said.

"How do you put up with it? I mean I can always send Merlin to the stocks when he annoys me, but I'm sure that doesn't work for you," Arthur asked.

"When I get tired of the Doctor's antics, I just fall back on a tried and true method that we Tylers have perfected over the years. It's never failed me yet," Jackie said.

"What's that then?" Arthur asked.

Jackie walked toward the Doctor and reached her arm through her cell and into his and then slapped him as hard as she could!

The Doctor screamed as Jackie said, "That's for annoying all of us, but it's mostly just for annoying me."

"Oh, I see. I never tried that. I just don't think that I could pull it off though. I could punch Merlin in the nose though. That might work better," Arthur mused.

"Are all of you people nuts?" Dean asked shaking his head at them.

"What was your first clue?" Clara said with a mad grin.

"Dad, I really hope that someone's got a plan to get us out of here," Jenny Pond said.

"Of course there's a plan. I always have a plan. Amy, what's the plan?" the other Doctor asked.

The Amy from the other universe sighed and said, "Sometimes I'm the one who feels like a babysitter. You know it's a really good thing that you have me as your partner, Doctor. I'm just about to give you one of many reasons why."

The other Amy produced a sonic screwdriver from her pocket with a triumphant grin on her face and said, "Alice never saw my screwdriver so she never took it from me. Now that she's distracted, I can finally use it."

"You see, Jenny, I always have a plan," the other Doctor said proudly.

"Yeah and the plan is to ask Mum to bail you out," Jenny Pond said grinning.

"That's usually how it works yeah," the other Amy said laughing.

The other Amy quickly opened all of the cells and let everyone out. This time the former prisoners all made it into the Doctor's TARDIS without any further interruptions.

As soon as everyone was safe inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor used the monitor to see that Rose was still battling Alice while Discord, who had been battling Rose previously, was now fighting side by side with the original Black Guardian against the current Guardians. The Doctor frowned as he realized that things were just getting worse by the moment now.

He had no idea that things were about to get even worse than that. Much worse.

The Doctor's face turned white with horror as he saw Andromeda come running out of Eris' TARDIS and straight through the battles going on around her to reach the motionless body of April. Buffy immediately came running out yelling at her.

"Andromeda, get back here!" Buffy screamed.

"I'm getting her back inside. Maybe she's not really dead. If she's not, then she might be the only one who can convince Discord to stop all of this," Andromeda said.

"I can't believe she'd be so reckless," the Doctor said in a combination of worry and anger.

The Doctor silently blamed his own genes for that reckless streak as he raced to the console to get ready to dematerialize in a hurry. He was going to materialize the TARDIS around her in order to keep her safe. He only hoped that he would be in time.

As it turned out though, he was soon going to be much too busy to help Andromeda or anyone. He was going to have his own problems to deal with.

The other Clara was closer to the console than the Doctor was so she reached it first. She entered in a quick set of coordinates, and the TARDIS immediately dematerialized and rematerialized right in the middle of a battle between the Sontarans and the Rutans. The TARDIS was quickly hit by several shots from both sides in the battle at once and started drifting out of control with major damage.

The Doctor finally reached the controls and saw warning lights lit up all over the console. "What have you done? If we take one more hit like that . . ." the Doctor ranted.

"Really? Good! I'll make sure of it then!" the Great Intelligence in the other Clara's body said as he suddenly pushed the Doctor away from the console just as several more blasts headed toward the ship.

"It seems that we have been handed an unexpected opportunity. We are about to destroy one of the most hated enemies of the Sontarans. Let us proclaim victory! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" the Sontaran commander in charge of the battle broadcast over all of his ships.

Meanwhile back on the Valiant, Andromeda and Buffy were dragging April back toward Eris' TARDIS when Andromeda was suddenly hit in the back by a stray blast of energy. As Andromeda hit the floor, both Eris and Discord screamed in terror at once. Andromeda was the only person that Discord cared about other than April and now to see both of them lying on the floor side by side at once drove her over the edge.

Discord immediately left the battle and appeared by Andromeda's side at the same time as Eris did. Both women no longer cared about their personal enmity towards one another. All that mattered at that moment was the girl now lying lifeless before them.

Discord was about to use her power to heal her when she was suddenly knocked away by a surprise attack. As she was sent flying into the wall, an armored figure in a cape said, "Yet another innocent life has been ruined by people with the power of gods. Yet another tragedy that could have been prevented if I had been allowed to destroy all of you when I had the chance."

"Who is this psycho?" Buffy asked Eris.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before," Eris said.

"I have unfortunately. Hello, Savior," Jenny Tyler said as she suddenly appeared in-between them.

"You! I warned you that this kind of thing was going to continue to happen unless I stopped it, and now your sister lies dying at your feet because you didn't listen to me. Now will you let me do what's necessary and kill you all?" the Savior asked in what he felt was righteous indignation.

"That's just wonderful. Now we have Captain Insano here too. This day just keeps getting better and better," Jenny said.

"Move away from her! Now!" Discord shrieked as she charged at the Savior with her body filled with energy.

"Well, Jen, it looks like this may be the best day ever," Buffy said sarcastically.

"You're not helping, Summers," Jenny said as she stood between Discord and the Savior ready to do battle with both of them.

Eris dragged Andromeda and April out of the way as she tried to keep from crying. Her baby couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

Then she looked on in astonishment as April suddenly woke up and healed Andromeda with a touch of her hand. As Andromeda started to wake up, April winked at Eris and put a finger to her lips. Then she disappeared right in front of her.

"Mum, what's going on? Where did April go?" Andromeda asked Eris.

"I wish I knew," Eris answered to both questions.

**Next: Things just keep getting wackier and wackier as the Savior enters the battle ready to kill both sides! Meanwhile the Doctor and the others on the TARDIS have to stop the Great Intelligence from the other universe from getting them all killed. Then there's the main battle itself as the original Black Guardian just keeps trying to goad Discord into unleashing her full power against the others by convincing her that April is dead. Speaking of that, what is the deal with April anyway? Who or what is she and what is she up to?**


	3. The Truth About April

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Merlin, and I am not making a profit off of this.

**Spoiler Alert: This story takes place in the near future of my universe so it is slightly ahead of current events going on in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel and Time and Space. Consider it my free preview of coming attractions there for all of those who chose to read this story. **

THE TRUTH ABOUT APRIL

Merlin, Cara, and Sophia had lost track of how long they had been fighting with Blodeuwedd, but they were certain of one thing. They had gotten tired of it almost immediately. Every time that one of them would do anything to the mystical woman whose body was made out of flowers she would always come immediately back together again just like she had never even had a scratch on her.

"Do you remember old Flower Face being this hard to beat before?" Sophia asked as she unleashed her most powerful Sidhe magic on her through her staff incinerating her in an instant.

"No, this time it's like she's practically immortal. Something's wrong here. There's no way that she can keep coming back over and over again like this. The Triple Goddess must be helping her," Merlin said as he destroyed Blodeuwedd with a powerful blast of mystic power himself the instant that she reformed.

"No, there's more than that behind this. Ever the Triple Goddess isn't this powerful. Someone or something else is at work here. I can feel it," Cara said as she attacked Blodeuwedd with a massive fireball that should have disintegrated her completely once and for all but somehow barely even made her blink.

"The traitor is getting worried it seems. Poor, poor Nimueh. It seems that you should have stuck with the winning team when you had the chance. Of course if you hadn't then, I wouldn't have been given the chance to regain my life after having been changed into an owl. So I guess there really is a silver lining for every dark cloud, isn't there?" Blodeuwedd said laughing.

"I really, really don't like her," Sophia said growling.

"No one does. Even the Triple Goddess is just using her because they don't have anyone else dumb enough to fight for them now," Merlin said.

"Thanks a lot. I used to be their High Priestess you know in case you've forgotten. I guess I'm just dumb, huh?" Cara said as she pretended to be angry with him while trying to hide a smile at his terrified reaction.

"I didn't mean it like that, Cara. I'm not saying that you're dumb. I know that you were corrupted by dark magic so it wasn't your fault," Merlin said quickly apologizing.

"Nice last minute save there, little brother," Sophia said giggling.

"I still don't understand why I'm the little brother," Merlin said annoyed.

"Because I say so," Sophia said firmly.

Jo and Mary were surprisingly having the same thing happen to them in their fight with Eve. Jo had wiped Eve out before all by herself, but this time both angels together couldn't even touch her.

"How are you doing this? I burned you to ashes the last time that we met, Eve. How could you suddenly get so powerful overnight like this?" Jo asked in disbelief as she unleashed every ounce of power that she could muster against Eve to no effect.

"You'll never know the answer to that, Abomination. This time I will triumph, and then my children will replace your precious bunch of sorry, pathetic meat sacks as the dominant life form on Earth. That's the way that it always should have been from the beginning. The monsters will inherit the universe not the hairless apes," Eve taunted.

"She's obviously gotten some kind of upgrade. It happens all the time in video games, Mom. The bosses always get more powerful as the game goes on," Mary said.

"I love how you use video game logic to apply to real life," Jo said groaning.

"I love how you're talking about real life when you're a resurrected human who was brought back to life as an Archangel to remake the whole universe. Not to mention that I'm your fully grown teenage daughter who was only born about a month or so ago," Mary pointed out.

"You certainly have your father's sarcastic, acid wit, don't you?" Jo said shaking her head at her daughter.

"I also have his way of cutting through the bull," Mary said laughing.

It was the same story with the Ouroboros, who was an alternate Bad Wolf/Arkytior who had gone very, very bad, who was somehow holding her own against Ishtar and Theta, and neither had been able to touch her either despite both of them having great power.

"So how is Discord doing this, hmm?" Isthar asked the Ouroboros as she attacked her with enough power to destroy a planet and barely even made a scratch on her.

"I have no idea but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I don't care how she's doing it as long as I get what I want out of it at the end. This time I will humiliate and destroy Rose Tyler for what she did to me. Then I'll kill you for good measure," the Ouroboros said as she unleashed a massive energy wave from her body that spread out from her in all directions.

"It's really weird to see so much hate on your fate when I'm used to only seeing it filled with love," Theta said to Ishtar about the Ouroboros who looked just like her and Rose as he used his sonic screwdriver to focus his power into creating a force field to deflect the Ouroboros' attack away from him and his wife.

"It's weird to you?! It's far, far beyond just weird to me! It's very upsetting to encounter an evil version of yourself out to destroy you at any cost," Ishtar admitted.

"It happens sometimes. Did I ever tell you about the Valeyard or the Dream Lord?" Theta said.

Rose was watching all of this out of the corner of her eye as she fought with Alice, the youngest member of the Triple Goddess, and wondered just what was going on here. She admitted that she didn't know much about Eve or Blodeuwedd, but she knew for sure that the Ouroboros shouldn't be giving two Elder Gods so much trouble. Something was wrong here, and she was going to get to the bottom of it quickly.

Rose created several Vortex duplicates of herself and had them fight with Alice while her true self concentrated on the situation going on around her as she tried to find a solution to the sudden increased power of all of their enemies. Then as she stretched out with her senses, she could feel it. All of their enemies were draining power from the same source.

The huge system of Archangel Networks that Discord had set up across the universe.

No wonder they couldn't beat them Rose realized. That was why the original Black Guardian was so determined to keep Discord angry at them. He needed the power that she was bringing to them if he had any hope of beating all of the Guardians and the rest of her friends.

That was when Rose decided to try something out that she had never tried before. She only hoped that it worked without blowing her apart.

She concentrated as she felt the power coming from the Archangel Networks and slowly redirected that power to herself and away from the others. She began to glow brighter and brighter the more power that she redirected to herself, and Discord's allies immediately became weaker and weaker.

Suddenly Blodeuwedd wasn't healing herself quite so quickly now when the three sorcerers blew her apart and neither was Eve against the two angels. All of Discord's allies became increasingly weaker and weaker and so did Discord.

Discord noticed this immediately as she battled with both Jenny and the Savior at the same time. She had been holding her own against them, and now she was barely able to deflect their attacks away from her. She knew that something had happened to sap her strength, and she had a pretty good idea who was behind it.

_You aren't going to let her do this, are you? It was one of her allies that killed April after all. They killed her, and then they carted away the body. They didn't even leave you that. This shows you exactly the kind of person that Rose Tyler is once and for all, doesn't it? She's no better than you are for all of her high and mighty talk. Stop her, my friend, and restart everything for the better this time. _The original Black Guardian's voice encouraged her in her mind.

Discord looked to see that April's body was indeed missing. She instantly became furious. They couldn't even let her bury her!

Discord turned her attention immediately to Rose and left the battle with Jenny and the Savior in order to attack the motionless version of Rose who seemed to be completely defenseless. She quickly found out how wrong that she was though.

As soon as Discord came within five feet of Rose, she felt like her entire body was on fire and had to quickly back away from her. She realized that Rose was turning the energy that she was siphoning away from the Networks into a force field of immense power around herself that would instantly repel anyone who got too close to her. This would also keep her from overloading by draining off too much energy into herself.

"Very smart, Arkytior," Discord grudgingly admitted.

She had to get that energy back or she would not be able to reverse time and bring back the previous universe. She had to do that now more than ever because she had lost her daughter yet again in the form of April, and this was now the only way to get her back. She wouldn't let anyone keep her from getting her Andromeda back this time. No one. Not even Arkytior.

Now that Rose had intervened, Discord came up with a new plan to help those who were rapidly losing ground against their enemies. She smiled to herself as she realized how simple it was and how much it changed the game at the same time despite that simplicity.

_Show her that she can't defeat us that easily, my friend. I knew that you could come up with a solution to stop her if anyone could. Do it for April! _The original Black Guardian's voice said in her head.

_Everyone needs to change fighting partners. Now. _ Discord commanded through her mental link with all of her allies.

Discord smiled as the three sorcerers now wound up fighting Eve, and the two angels were now fighting Alice who had given up fighting Rose's duplicates. The Ouroboros took on the duplicates instead, and Blodeuwedd fought with Ishtar and Theta or at least kept herself from being killed by them anyway as she kept one step ahead of their attacks and taunted them.

That was much better she realized as she saw the Ouroboros quickly destroy Rose's duplicates by absorbing all of the Vortex energy composing them into herself as soon as Rose created them. Rose could see that the momentum that she had gained for her side was already being undone by Discord and plus she hadn't heard from the Doctor in a while. She had absolutely no idea where he had gone or what was going on with him and the others with him.

This fight just kept getting better and better.

The Doctor meanwhile had problems of his own as first the Sontarans and then the Rutans started firing on him at once, and he had to use every bit of piloting skill that he had to twist and turn the TARDIS out of the way of their shots because even one shot would be enough to destroy them in the current state that the Old Girl was in.

Luckily the others had managed to pull the other Clara who was possessed by the Great Intelligence away from the controls just in time for him to save them from a near hit. Now a full scale battle had erupted between the GI and the others while the Doctor continued to steer the ship out of danger.

"Stop her! Someone knock this crazy woman out before she kills us all!" Dean shouted as the possessed Clara knocked him away with her enhanced strength as easily as if he were a child's toy.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend that you're talking about there!" the other Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, well your girlfriend's one crazy b-" Dean started to say before the alternate Amy clamped her hand down firmly over his mouth.

"That's my friend you're talking about. Don't say one more word about her or I'll make sure that you learn who the crazy one around here is. Got it?" the other Amy said threatening him.

"Got it. I think I know who the scariest person around here is now," Dean said with a fearful look on his face while Bobby laughed at him.

"Don't you forget it either," the other Amy warned.

"We're supposed to be fighting the Intelligence not each other," the Doctor called out to them.

"It doesn't matter what any of you do or say, Doctor. I'll still have my revenge, and this time it will be on two of you at once. I'll kill two Doctors! It will be even better than I imagined that it would be," the Intelligence said with glee even as he wrestled with the others.

"He really needs to join the Master in the I Hate the Doctor Club," the other Doctor joked.

"My Koschei is one of the good guys now. Well sort of anyway," the Doctor said.

"Really? Your universe sounds pretty cool. I can't imagine a universe without the Master in it. That would be cooler than bow ties," the other Doctor said.

"You take that back!" the Doctor said angered.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing is that cool. Well, almost nothing," the other Doctor said as he looked at his now possessed Clara with worry.

"We'll save her, Dad," Jenny Pond said.

The other Doctor smiled at her reassuringly, but he was still so worried about losing her in his hearts. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. He didn't think that he could take it. Not this time. It would kill him.

That was when he was surprised by Clara touching him on the shoulder and saying, "She's worried about you too. Maybe more than you are about her. She's going to fight as hard as she can to come back to you. Don't count her out yet, okay?"

The other Doctor smiled at this Clara who was so much like and yet unlike his own as he said, "Thank you."

"No problem. I just felt that I should say what she'd say if she were able to. That's all," Clara said smiling at him.

"You're a special person, Clara Oswald, in any universe," the Doctor said smiling at her in appreciation.

That was when the Intelligence started screaming, and then the other Clara went limp and stopped fighting. The others all looked at each other as Dean asked, "Is that it? That was kind of lame. I was expecting more."

That was when a now possessed Rory suddenly started firing on them with the Auton gun in his hand as Bobby said, "Idjit!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Dean complained as everyone ran for cover.

"Oh, no. We're not going to go through this again," the other Amy said firmly as she quickly moved over to Rory and surprised everyone by kissing him.

At first the possessed Rory fought against Amy, and then he suddenly started kissing Amy back. The two of them continued to passionately kiss as Dean remarked with a grin, "Well, that's one way to beat him I guess. It certainly worked for Sam at least for a little while anyway."

"He's obviously jumped ship again," the other Doctor said rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Well, where is he now? I'm starting to get whiplash. This thing changes bodies like some people change clothes. It's worse than a demon," Bobby said in irritation.

"Give me a good old fashioned monster any day. I love something I can just kill with a sword and get it over with," Arthur said.

"Yes, Merlin said that you were a simple man with simple pleasures," the Doctor said with a smile.

Arthur scowled as he quickly understood the full meaning of that and said, "I'll have to remember to thank Merlin for that with a nice long trip to the stockade later if we ever get out of this mess."

"I still think that you should keep your boyfriend in line with a good slap to the face. A little slap goes a long way toward keeping a man in line believe me," Jackie said.

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Arthur said mortified.

"Oh, well the way that you complain about him all the time I just thought . . ." Jackie said.

"I'm with a girl. A very pretty very lovely girl," Arthur protested.

"Yes, of course, dear," Jackie said smirking.

"Oh, I'm so glad that it's not me for a change," the Doctor said happily.

"Oh, you have her as a mother-in-law, don't you? You poor, poor man!" the other Doctor said shaking his head.

"You watch out or I'll give you both a slap," Jackie warned both Doctors and made them cringe in terror.

"Her name is Morgause," Arthur said.

"Dude, get over it already," Dean said.

"Does no one care where the Intelligence might wind up next?" Clara asked worried that it might try her body next.

"She has long blonde hair," Arthur said.

Jenny Pond suddenly walked over to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Arthur smiled and seemed to regain his composure while the other Doctor lost his.

"You stay away from my daughter!" the other Doctor shouted.

Arthur smiled as he said to Jackie, "See?"

"Why did you do that for?" Amy asked Jenny.

"It was the only way that I could get him to shut up. Besides it worked for you, Mum," Jenny said grinning.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Pond. Now you'll have her kissing people left and right. You're setting a great example all right," the other Doctor complained.

"Oh, shut up. I had nothing to do with it," Amy said.

"Does no one care where the Intelligence is? Anyone?" Clara asked worried.

"I'm just glad that he's not inside of me anymore. I'm terrified of being his favorite toy just because I have a gun in my hand. At least I got a kiss out of it this time though. I think he left out of disgust. Apparently he doesn't like it when his host bodies are kissing," Rory said.

"If Jack were here, he'd have a field day with that one," the Doctor said with an evil grin.

"Oh, yes. He'd suggest that we all keep constantly kissing in order to avoid being possessed," the other Doctor said.

"Yes, and then he'd volunteer himself for the service," the Doctor said grinning.

"Well, I'm not kissing any of you so you can just get that idea out of your heads right now," Jackie said firmly.

"Thank God for that," Arthur said shivering.

"I hear you," the other Doctor said cringing.

They were both slapped before they even saw it coming. The Doctor tried very hard not to laugh because he didn't want to be next.

"For the last time, where did the Intelligence go? Does no one care at all?" Clara asked obviously upset.

The Doctor was upset too but for a different reason. The Sontarans and Rutans had stopped shooting at him. That was never good in his experience. It meant that they were both up to something. He had to get them out of here quickly before it was too late.

Just as he risked dematerializing, he realized where the Intelligence had gone. Now he was really glad to be getting out of there.

The Doctor's TARDIS reappeared back on the Valiant, and he immediately sighed in relief. He at least had gotten away from the Intelligence. Let him be someone else's problem.

"Doctor, where did the Intelligence go to?" Clara asked in concern.

"He obviously took over either the Sontaran or Rutan commanders. Maybe both. They can keep him too as far as I'm concerned," the Doctor said.

"Won't he just use them to cause trouble though?" Clara asked.

"Maybe but right now I'm more worried about the trouble onboard the Valiant, and there was nothing that I could do to stop the Intelligence anyway with the TARDIS as heavily damaged as it is. I had to get us out of there while I had the chance," the Doctor said.

_There you are. What trouble have you been up to now?_ Rose asked through their link.

The Doctor and Rose quickly updated each other on what was going on telepathically, and then they both silently started to try to come up with a plan together on how to beat their enemies. While this was going on, Jenny was busy fighting the Savior while Discord had gone back to helping the original Black Guardian against the new Guardians.

"Make it easier on yourself, Jenny. Just give in and let me kill you. I'll make it quick and painless I promise," the Savior said.

"Shut up! Just shut up! If you don't, I'll rip you apart! Do you hear me?" Jenny snarled.

"It's already begun just like I knew that it would. This is how it always happens. You've already begun to change. Soon you'll be just like my Jenny was if I don't stop you," the Savior said.

"No, I won't let that happen. I won't," Jenny said upset.

Jenny had been slowly losing her mind ever since she had been exposed to the Untempered Schism by Discord because her half-human brain couldn't take it. Her powers had been greatly boosted far beyond their old levels, but the cost had been her now frequent bouts of insanity. She was afraid more than ever now that she would wind up becoming the possible evil future version of herself that she had met before called the War Lord.

Jenny had been trying to snap the entire time that she had been fighting the Savior due to both his taunts and his punishing attacks. She had done a good job at keeping her mind her own so far, but she could feel herself losing control the longer that she fought. That both frightened and thrilled her at the same time. She was afraid of losing herself forever to madness but also elated at the thought of unleashing that madness on the Savior. No one deserved it more than he did.

"I know that part of you is still good, Jenny. While that part is still in control, let me kill you. End this now before you hurt anyone," the Savior said.

"I'm only going to hurt one person here today, Savior. Care to take a guess who it is?" Jenny said slipping into madness.

She moved faster than the Savior had ever seen her move and had her hands around his neck as she ripped his helmet off like it was nothing. Then she poured a massive burst of Vortex energy into his face at point blank range causing him to scream out in pain.

"That's right. I'm really, really mad now, and you just got elected to be my new punching bag!" Jenny said as she started laughing at the pain that she was inflicting on him.

Andromeda watched this in horror as she grasped her mother's hand for comfort. She hated this. Her once loving sister had been turned into a dangerously unstable loose cannon who frightened her more and more each day. She could see her slipping away from her more and more with every moment.

It broke her hearts.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Jenny shouted as she continued to laugh as the Savior writhed in agony in front of her.

"Jenny, stop! Stop this!" Andromeda cried out.

Jenny looked at the horror on her sister's face, and her eyes changed as sanity returned to them for the moment. She began to tear up as she said, "I'm sorry, Andromeda. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Let . . . me . . . end . . . it," the Savior slowly said.

"Oh, shut up! Why don't you go to sleep for a while? You're boring me!" Jenny said as some of her madness returned, and she knocked him out cold with a single punch.

"Jenny!" Andromeda called out.

Jenny's sanity returned and she quickly apologized again to Andromeda as she embraced her. Andromeda and Patrick were the only two people who could bring her back to sanity now when she had her attacks. She tried to keep at least one of them with her at all times these days in order to keep her under control.

"Are you sure it's safe letting her hug Andromeda?" Buffy whispered to Eris.

"I don't think that she'd hurt her. So far she hasn't attacked any family members even in her worst episodes," Eris whispered back.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't count on that continuing. I've been attacked by people who loved me before once they lost control, and it wasn't a pretty sight," Buffy said thinking of Angel.

Jenny had obviously heard them because she said, "If I ever try to hurt Andromeda, I want you to stop me by any means necessary. Understood?"

"I've got you, Jenny. I'm sorry," Buffy said.

"So am I," Jenny said.

"Just stop it. We're going to find a way to help Jenny not kill her and that's final! Got it?" Andromeda shouted.

No one said anything.

Meanwhile watching nearby was the mysterious girl named April who had miraculously come back to life. She watched everything with rabid curiosity especially Discord as she continued to fight with little success against the Guardians.

She kept hoping that Discord would stop fighting and realize just how futile that all of this was. She kept waiting to see her turn her back on the past and move forward into the future. All that she was doing so far though was to keep perpetuating the same old mistakes as she did her best to make sure that she undid the existence of a whole multiverse of beings who would never be born if she had her way.

How could she ever want to go back to a mother like that? She would sooner never tell her that she was her Andromeda come back to life than to accept a life with a woman like her.

If she didn't stop soon though, then she would never tell her. In fact, she would join the others in stopping her. She didn't want it to come to that though. She had seen glimpses of her mother's old self before when she had posed as April, and she wanted so desperately for that old Eris to come back to her. She had to give her a chance to change. She just had to. She wanted her back so badly.

Then April's and everyone else's thoughts were rudely interrupted as the Valiant came under bombardment from outside. A sudden communication came over the ship's systems as a voice said, "You will surrender to the combined empires of Sontar and the Rutan Host as led by the Great Intelligence or you will be destroyed! You have five minutes to surrender! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!"

"Leave it to the Great Intelligence to make stopping the Sontaran-Rutan War into a bad thing," the Doctor remarked.

**Next: As if things weren't bad enough, now the Sontarans and the Rutans have entered the fight and are determined to tear the Valiant apart. It seems that the Great Intelligence doesn't care who he kills as long as he gets the Doctor. They aren't the only last minute arrivals to the battle either as one last player arrives to throw their hat into the ring. Who is it and how will their arrival change things? Also how is the original Andromeda back from the dead anyway? For that matter, how did the Savior?**


	4. Who Is The Great One?

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Merlin, and I am not making a profit off of this.

**Continuity Note: People are going to be surprised by the end of this chapter. Bear in mind that it's in the near future of the Guardian Who Verse so the other stories will have to catch up with this one.**

WHO IS THE GREAT ONE?

"Five minutes? How magnanimous of them! Of course they could have gone the usual route and just given us five seconds," the Doctor said with a frown.

"I'm not worried about them. It's the enemies that are already on the inside with us that bother me," Rose said.

"Of course you're not worried about them, Bad Wolf Girl, but the rest of us can't reform our body from the Vortex if we get killed, can we?" Clara said.

"I really hate that nickname. Remind me to go back in time and slap Granddad for coming up with it, will you?" Rose said to the Doctor.

"I'd say Captain Grumpy deserves it, but then you'd be hitting me too so I've got to say I'm not a big fan of that idea," the Doctor said.

"What do you care? It's not like you'd be the one feeling it," Rose said amused.

"Oh, yes I would. You hit so hard that all of us would feel it from Shouty to Sandshoes clear on down to me. I bet even Eyebrows will feel it in the next incarnation too," the Doctor said already subconsciously rubbing his face in pain.

"Will you two stop talking about nonsense and help us come up with a way to save us all from the two massive space fleets out to destroy us?!" the parallel Amy shouted.

"What? Oh, that," the Doctor said.

"Yes, that. You're totally oblivious. You may be even worse than my Doctor," the parallel Amy groaned.

"I doubt that," the parallel Clara said laughing.

"Thanks so much, Clara," the parallel Doctor said pouting.

"Don't worry. We've already got a plan to deal with them," Rose said confidently.

"It's a good plan. It's very, very cool," the Doctor said smugly.

"Can you tell that he came up with it?" Clara said laughing.

"I'll say it again. You people are all nuts," Dean said shaking his head.

"What was your first clue?" Rose joked.

"I'd say that it was the fact that Chin Boy dresses like he fell head first into a dumpster at a clown college," Clara said laughing.

"Oi! The way I dress is cool!" the Doctor protested.

"Not in this universe," Clara said.

"Not in mine either," the parallel Amy said.

"Not in any universe. You're all a bunch of idjits if you ask me," Bobby said.

"Finally someone who gets what I've had to put up with all of these years," Jackie said.

"Oi! Will everyone please stop dissing the cool gear?!" Both Doctors said in unison.

"Can someone deal with the ginormous group of aliens who are going to attack us in less than a minute? That's kind of important that we're about to be blown to smithereens I would think!" Buffy shouted.

"Don't worry, Slayer Girl. I have it all under control," the Doctor said smugly.

"Now I'm worried," Buffy said.

"Smart girl," Rose said laughing.

"Your time is up, pitiful creatures. Now prepare to die. In the name of two empires, we now strike to kill our common enemy, the Doctor!" the same Sontaran voice from before announced.

"That's your cue, Rose. Do your thing," the Doctor said smiling.

"Let's hope this works," Rose said.

She immediately redirected all of the energy from the Archangel Networks to form a huge protective shield around the Valiant. She then quickly expanded that shield outwards and away from the ship as she used it to push all of the Sontaran and Rutan ships away from them even as they all began attacking it at once.

Rose began to shake and became unsteady on her feet as she said, "This is even stretching my limits, Doctor. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Just hold on a little longer, Rose. Just a little longer," the Doctor said as he helped her stand.

He could feel her shaking out of control and could practically see the strength draining out of her as he watched. He knew that the energy and willpower needed to push back two fleets filled with thousands of ships and keep the shield surrounding them up at the same time must be putting an unimaginable strain on her.

"Now, Discord. Now!" the original Black Guardian shouted.

Discord suddenly started to attack Rose while she was at her weakest as the original Black Guardian laughed. Now they finally had her!

"Are you crazy? She's protecting us!" Clara screamed.

"I don't need any protection from anyone and certainly not from her. This is when I finally rid myself of her once and for all," Discord said smiling.

From her hiding place nearby, April looked away from her in sadness. She couldn't watch this anymore. She had to reveal the truth about herself and act now to save everyone before it was too late.

Before she could do so though, someone else beat her to it.

"You get away from my mother! Now!" Jenny screamed as she began to attack Discord with a massive burst of dark energy.

Discord's hands started dissolving right in front of her face forcing her to stop attacking Rose immediately. She had to pour all of her energy into just staying alive now against Jenny's merciless onslaught.

"What's the matter, Discord? You don't like it when someone attacks you when your back's turned? You seem to be very upset about it. I can see that you're just all broken up over it," Jenny said with a wicked sounding cackle.

"Jenny, don't," Rose said weakly as her knees hit the floor due to her weariness.

"Jenny, stop this! Leave her alone and help your mother. She's barely able to stay conscious," the Doctor protested.

"Oh, all right. I suppose I've got to save the day or all of you will get killed. I don't know why I bother sometimes though," Jenny said in a bored voice.

Jenny closed her hand into a fist and Discord screamed in agony before suddenly crumpling to the ground. Jenny then telekinetically flung her unconscious body into the original Black Guardian's. This distraction helped the current Guardians to finally overcome him, and they quickly knocked him unconscious with a coordinated attack.

"Come on, Mum. Let's send the Potato Heads and the Jellyfish back home and then mop up the other refuse on this ship. I'm already sick of this place," Jenny said.

Then an evil twinkle entered into her eyes as she said, "On second thought, why send them home? Let's just take out the trash right here and now. I'm a big believer in recycling."

The Sontaran and Rutan ships began breaking up into atoms all around and Jenny smiled. She was enjoying this.

"I was right. I was right," the Savior said as he tried to weakly get to his feet.

"Oh, shut up!" Jenny shouted as she blasted the Savior with an enormous burst of energy that immediately set his armor on fire.

Jenny laughed with joy as her enemies fell all around her.

"Do you see now what it means to go to war with me? Do you see?" Jenny said with her eyes filled with madness.

"Jenny, stop! Stop!" Andromeda screamed as she ran up to her.

"Get away from me! Stop trying to tell me what to do!" Jenny shouted as she glared at Andromeda.

"Jenny?" Andromeda said in fear.

"Jenny's not home anymore. She's gone now. I'm not sure who I am now, but I'm definitely not her. The War Lord name is not that appealing to me either. I'd rather choose another one. One with more style," Jenny said

"It's not really my name. It's my title," the War Lord said as she appeared on the ship.

"Aren't you taking a big risk to your timeline coming here like this if I'm really supposed to be you? Not that I really want to be. That armor is almost as bad as Captain Insano's. That's why I'm burning it off of him the hard way," Jenny said smirking as the Savior screamed in the background.

"Jenny, stop this! You haven't killed anyone yet so stop before it's too late. Please, Jenny! Please!" Andromeda pleaded.

Rose suddenly screamed in agony and fell to the ground in a barely conscious state. Her face was contorted in agony.

"Rose, I know what you're doing. You're keeping the ships together that she's trying to destroy. You have to stop though. You're killing yourself!" the Doctor shouted.

"I can't. I can't let her become a murderer. I won't let that happen to her," Rose said.

"Jenny, stop! You're killing your mum!" Andromeda pleaded.

April could sense that things were coming to a major crossroads now. Something was about to happen that would change everything in a major way. Perhaps forever. She was debating with herself on whether she should act when that decision was taken out of her hands.

Jenny looked at the pain on Rose's face and tears began forming in her eyes. Then as she looked at the Savior who was lying just in her line of sight, she saw that he was right. She had to stop herself now before it was too late.

April smiled. She could sense that Jenny had now taken the correct path. She just hoped that she stayed on it.

"I'm sorry, Mum! I'm so sorry!" Jenny said.

Jenny added her power to Rose's and working together the two Time Ladies pushed the two fleets out of the Vortex and away from the Valiant. The Great Intelligence silently cursed as he felt his control over the commanders of the fleets completely slip away. They both ordered a retreat in a blind panic as both sides decided to get as far away from Jenny as possible.

With no one left to control, the Intelligence was cast adrift and completely alone in deep space in an unfamiliar universe as he waited for someone else to come along to influence. Someone would eventually. He was sure of that. They always did.

Jenny healed Rose completely and then said, "I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't have this power the way I am now. I have to do something about it."

"Jenny, what are you going to do?" Rose asked in concern.

"What I have to do. I have to protect you and everyone else, Mum," Jenny said as she began to glow with power.

"Jenny, whatever you're going to do just stop and think about it," Rose pleaded.

Jenny screamed as she rewrote every cell in her body and then she stood before her mother as a normal human girl as she said, "Send me back to Patrick. Please."

"Are you sure that this is what you want? This won't cure the madness. Only being a full Time Lord would do that," Rose said.

"It's what I have to do. At least now I can't hurt anyone. Patrick will take care of me until you can find a way to help me. I know you'll find some way. You always do," Jenny said.

"I will. I promise I won't let you down," Rose said.

Rose then sent Jenny back to her TARDIS where Patrick could watch over her.

The original Black Guardian who was now conscious once more began laughing as he said, "Our plan succeeded at last, Discord. Now they're a Guardian short and the power of the Guardians has been broken!"

"Is that why you did this? You put my little girl through this living nightmare as a part of some plan to break up the Guardians?!" Rose said furiously.

"Not just to break them up but to defeat them. Now without them at their full strength, Discord and I can finally roll back time at last. We've all but won now," the original Black Guardian boasted.

"Not yet you haven't. You'll have to go through me first," Rose said in a dark voice.

"I was planning on it. Why else do you think that I asked the War Lord to come here? Now, my dear, it's time to destroy her at last," the original Black Guardian said.

"You're behind all of this. You're behind the War Lords too," Rose said.

"Not really, Mother. That was all my idea to rescue them from the time loop that the Time Lords placed them in so long ago. I needed followers if I were to take over everything after all. I have been promised that I could have a universe all for my own if I helped them to defeat you. I'm the only one who can you know. I'm far more powerful than you are now," the War Lord said as she removed her helmet.

Rose could see that this Jenny had a different face from her Jenny's and wondered just how far in the future this one came from. How long would Rose have to worry about Jenny becoming the War Lord?

"As you can see, what the past me did here today only delayed the inevitable. One day in the future I would have still become the War Lord no matter what I or you did to stop it. It's my destiny. I finally learned that after a great deal of suffering. Now I embrace my madness instead of fight it," the War Lord said.

"No, I won't let you. I'll find a way to stop it," Rose said.

"No, you won't. This is the end, Mother. The multiverse belongs to Discord and the Black Guardian now. Only they and their allies alone will remain unaltered while everything else is swept away. Discord will solidify my place in the new universe so that I don't get erased as a temporal anomaly just as you did for Oswin," the War Lord said.

"You're afraid. You're afraid that I will find a way to stop Jenny from becoming you and so you're erasing everything so that you can continue to exist. It's as simple as that," Rose said.

"I like to hedge my bets," the War Lord said without admitting anything.

"So do I," another voice said.

"You!" the War Lord hissed as a glowing woman who glowed brighter than the sun appeared out of nowhere.

"Who?" Rose asked in surprise.

"You can call me the Great One even though that's not my name. I've come here to stop this now before it's too late," the Great One said.

"There's nothing that you can do. They're a Guardian short I'm afraid and so that means that you and your Goody Two Shoes Brigade have all lost," the War Lord said.

"Oh, I've done plenty. I brought Captain Nutjob back to life and brought him here to push the past Jenny into making a decision that I knew that she had to make in order to save herself. His presence here was a constant reminder to her of what she could become, and it helped her from giving into her madness like you did. I also brought someone else here to keep Discord from making a terrible mistake. Come out, April," the Great One said.

"What?" Discord said in disbelief.

April suddenly appeared and waved at her as she said, "I'm not dead. I healed myself. I should have told you but you scare me. You always did, Mum."

"A - Andromeda? It's really you?" Discord asked.

"Hello, Mum," April said but she didn't move toward her.

Discord could tell that she was afraid of her, and she looked down in shame. Andromeda had been there beside her all along, and she had been too afraid to tell her!

"How?" Discord asked.

"I saved her from her death in the previous universe and then brought her into this one. I knew that if anyone could make you change your mind about wiping away everything that she would," the Great One said.

"That's impossible. No one can go back in time to visit the previous universe. Not even the Great Old Ones. It's unreachable even through the Vortex which is why Discord has to rewind time in order to go back there," the Doctor said.

"It's not impossible if you have enough power especially if you're the Crystal Guardian and the Daughter of the Doctor and the Bad Wolf," the Great One said.

"Jenny?" the Doctor asked.

"Hello, Dad," Jenny said as the glow around her body faded to reveal the original Jenny standing before them.

"No, that can't be. I am Jenny," the War Lord protested.

"What is going on here?" Rose demanded.

"Who cares? War Lord, seize the power of the Archangel Network from your mother now and use it to reverse time. Hurry!" the original Black Guardian ordered.

The War Lord panicked as she feared that maybe the other Jenny's presence here did show that she could be erased in some way so she immediately attacked Rose and tried to steal the power from the networks away from her while the war between Discord's minions and the Doctor and Rose's side erupted all over again as both sides tried to stop the other.

Discord didn't aide either side this time though. This time she stayed out of the fight as she moved closer to April who backed away from her even as she tried to talk to her.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Most of all I'm sorry that I ever made you this afraid of me," Discord said.

"Help the others to stop the Black Guardian, Mum. Help them stop this, and I promise that I'll do whatever you want. Just help them stop this. Be the person who I've always wanted you to be just this once. Please!" April pleaded.

Discord looked at April with a look of indecision on her face for a moment and then she said, "I'd do anything for you. I always would. Let's go save the universe, Andromeda. I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Jenny smiled as her plan began to take shape right in front of her. With any luck, she might just pull this off after all. She was getting to be pretty good at this sort of thing. Of course, she was the daughter of two of the cleverest beings in the universe so it ran in the family.

She knew that they weren't out of the woods yet though. She still had to find a way for them all to avoid Trenzalore or her father would still die. She wasn't about to let that happen.

**Next: Discord switches sides and decides to help the Doctor and Rose but is it too little too late? Will the Black Guardian and the War Lord still win? Why is Jenny so worried about Trenzalore and what does that have to do with what is going on now? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Is It The End Or Just The Beginning?

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Merlin, and I am not making a profit off of this.

IS IT THE END OR JUST THE BEGINNING?

The War Lord continued to attack Rose with all of her power as she tried to weaken her hold on the power of the Archangel Networks. She could feel Rose weakening already and knew that she was close to breaking her now. Part of her cried out for her to stop though because she was hurting her mother.

That part of her that was still Jenny leaped for joy as Discord began bombarding her with dark energy blasts that sent her flying across the room. Discord continued to attack her even as the War Lord slowly struggled back up onto her feet.

"I thought that this is what you wanted. You could have your perfect world. You and your daughter could be there together forever," the War Lord said as she tried to stand up.

"No, it wouldn't work. I see that now. I can't make her trust me. I can't make her do something that she knows is wrong either. Furthermore, I don't even want to try. I want my daughter to love me and want to be with me of her own free will. I don't want her to fear the monster that I've become. I don't want to see her back away from me ever again. I want her to be proud of me just like I'm proud of her," Discord said.

"You're a fool. You must create the world that you want by force. You'll never get it any other way. Power must be seized and then used to make your greatest desires come true," the War Lord said.

"Who told you that? Your new friend, the old Black Guardian? He's manipulating you. He doesn't care anything about you, Jenny. He just wants to rewind the clock back to when he was one of the top dogs in the universe again and your mother was still trapped in Pete's World. That's all he wants. That's all he's ever wanted. The only person that he has ever cared about is himself," Discord said.

"Maybe I'm the one who's manipulating him. Did you ever think that?" the War Lord asked with a sly smile on her face.

"It's not too late, Jenny. You can still save yourself. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. Take your life back and let your mother help you. I'm sure she'll find some way to. She's very clever you know. I've found that out the hard way many times. Please don't become me. Don't wind up miserable, hated, and alone," Discord said.

"I won't. I'm going to be the most beloved person in the universe. Everyone will bow at my feet as I lead the universe into a new age of peace and prosperity," the War Lord said with a faraway look on her face as she finally stood up once more.

"It'll never happen, Jenny. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right and I know that I'll have to pay for that someday. Right now though, I need to save the universe for my daughter. I can't let you destroy it in your mad quest to make everything perfect. This universe is never going to be perfect. No one, not even you, could ever make it so. Let your mother help you," Discord pleaded.

"No one can help me now. If you really want to make up for what you did . . . Please kill me," the War Lord said as she began to cry.

"I can't. I won't. That would be even worse than what I've already done to you. I want to help you. Don't you understand that?" Discord asked as she continued to attack her with every bit of power that she could muster.

The War Lord's face turned cold once more as she said, "You should have used a lethal attack while you still could. Now it's my turn."

The War Lord teleported out of the way of Discord's attack and then reappeared right behind Discord. Moving at superhuman speeds, she quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and broke it!

Discord fell to the ground unmoving as April screamed, Mum!"

The War Lord laughed as she said, "She should have stayed on my side. She would have lived longer that way. Not much longer but a little bit."

Then she turned to look at Rose once more and her face softened as she said, "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. It's necessary though. Only I can make things as they should be. In order to create paradise, an iron fist must be used."

Rose weakly summoned up a force field to protect herself as she said, "You're sick, sweetheart. You need help. Let me help you. Don't do this."

The Doctor quickly stood in front of Rose protectively with his sonic screwdriver pointed at the War Lord as he said, "Don't make me hurt you, Jenny. I love you."

"If you love me, then get out of my way and let me have what I want. I'll remake this entire universe as it should be. I'll reshape it into my image. I will be victorious at last!" the War Lord said in a voice filled with fanatical zeal.

"You're way too much like the version of me that you were cloned from. I did a very similar speech about making the Laws of Time obey me once and guess what I found out? They don't. You can't control the Web of Time, Jenny. No one can. Stop this now and listen to me," the Doctor pleaded.

The War Lord's eyes softened as she said, "Dad, take Mum and leave. Please. I can't stop myself. Go now while you still can."

The Doctor started to lead Rose to his TARDIS in a hurry as he gestured to everyone around him to get inside of it. He only made it halfway there before the War Lord said, "Too late. You just weren't fast enough."

She began to attack both of them, but her attacks were immediately deflected as the other Jenny who had called herself the Great One previously suddenly appeared in front of them. She unleashed a massive attack of Vortex and Guardian energy combined against the War Lord that sent her reeling and left her momentarily stunned.

"Leave them alone. If you want to fight with someone, take on me," Jenny said in a stern voice.

"I'll rip you apart. I'll destroy you right here and now so that I never become you," the War Lord said as she quickly recovered and began to attack Jenny with a powerful attack of her own.

Jenny easily deflected her attack as she said, "I am Jenny. I always was and I always will be. You are not my future. I am. I am Jennifer Allison Tyler Smith Baker, Lord President of Gallifrey, Guardian of the Multiverse, and the Crystal Guardian of Time. I protect the innocent and never impose my will on others. I decide who I am not the Untempered Schism and certainly not you!"

"LIAR! I AM JENNY! I AM!" the War Lord screamed in a tortured cry of mental agony and anguish.

She unleashed all of the power at her command towards Jenny as Jenny began to grow brighter and brighter and easily absorbed it all. Jenny was glowing so bright now that the War Lord couldn't even see her.

"I am the Child of the Wolf and of the Storm. I can be filled with great anger, but I can also show great compassion. I want to save you, Jenny. I want to help you to be whole again just like you once helped me. Please let me bring you back from the edge. Please!" Jenny begged.

"You called me Jenny! How can there be two of us? Or are we both alternate futures?" the War Lord asked in complete and utter confusion.

"You really don't remember, do you? I can help you though. I can help you to remember who you are again. Please let me do that," Jenny pleaded as she held out her hand to her.

"I . . ." The War Lord said as she started to slowly move her hand forward.

Then they both turned in surprise as they heard evil laughter coming from the original Black Guardian. He was glowing with power as he attacked both Jennys at once and knocked them out cold instantly.

"The War Lord was never anything more than my pawn whether she knew it or not. She weakened the great and mighty Rose Tyler more than almost anyone else could have since she would never try to seriously harm her own daughter. She weakened her just enough to where I could finally steal the power of the Archangel Networks away from her at last. Now I am the supreme power in this universe. I am the ultimate Guardian of Time, and I say that time will go back! Back!" the original Black Guardian screamed in triumph.

"No!" Rose said as she felt time rewinding all throughout the multiverse already. They were only protected from its effects because they were in the Vortex, but not even that would keep them safe forever.

"This is it. This is the moment that we became Guardians for. We have to stop him," Sarah Jane told the other Guardians.

Rose quickly joined the other Guardians as they all started to attack the old Black Guardian together. They combined all of their powers at once into one devastating attack as a solid beam of energy that looked like a massive rainbow slammed into the old Black Guardian.

He only laughed though as he said, "It's too late. Far too late. You've already lost. The universe is already almost back to the way it was before Rose Tyler returned. Soon everything will be set back onto its natural course, and the Doctor will be alone again just as he should be. He will lose Amy and Rory in Manhattan, and then he will die in the arms of his Impossible Girl at Trenzalore sealing the fate of the Time Lords forever. I will completely wipe him and his meddling Children of Time from all of reality at last!"

"Is this the point where you start saying that no one can stop you now? That's usually how it goes, isn't it? Well, just call me no one," Jenny said as she suddenly joined the other Guardians and completed their group at last.

"It's too late now. It doesn't matter that you're all together once more. All that matters now is that I have ultimate power. Soon time will be completely rewritten to the way that it was before, and then I will take great pleasure in wiping each and every one of you out of existence forever!" the old Black Guardian shouted.

"I don't think so. It's time to end you once and for all. Say goodbye, BG," Rose said as she began to glow with the power of the Vortex and the White Guardian combined.

"Now. Hit him all at once," Sarah Jane commanded.

"Your waking mind belongs to me," Kali, the Guardian of the Mind and the Psyche, said as she assaulted the old Black Guardian's mind with a powerful mental blast.

"Your dreams and subconscious are going to be my private little playground," Jenny, the Guardian of Dreams and Fantasy, said as she began to attack the rest of his mind.

"I'm going to earn my title by draining your very life force itself," Oswin Oswald, the Guardian of Life and Death, said as she began draining his immortality from him.

"I'm going to help cut you down to size as I reveal the truth to you about how very, very tiny that you really are," Rani Chandra, the Guardian of Truth and Justice, said as she attacked him with a blinding light that made him remember every lie that he had ever told and made him feel all of the pain and suffering that all of those lies had caused to so many people all throughout time and space.

"I'm undoing key moments in your life here and there all throughout your timestream. They may seem unimportant individually but taken as a whole they create enough random chaos in the tapestry of your life to completely erase you from existence," Eris, the Guardian of Darkness and Chaos, said as she created massive temporal instability throughout his life.

"I'm undoing what you've done. I'm moving time forward again while preserving the timeline that I helped to create. I'm doing this to recreate a sense of order that this universe needs to stay intact. This universe needs the Time Lords. It needs the Doctor. I need him," Rose, the Guardian of Light and Order, said as she used all of her power to restore the universe back to what it was just moments before.

"I'm here to keep the universe in balance and to hold evil in check. I can't think of anyone more evil than you are right now. I'm going to make sure that what you've done here today is undone and the Web of Time is restored to what it should be once again. We're all going to make sure that this time that you're taken out of the picture for good. You won't come back to do this to us anymore. Not you or any of your friends. This is it for all of you," Sarah Jane Smith, the Guardian of Equilibrium and Balance, said as she helped Rose to restore the timeline back to normal and stabilized it so that it couldn't be undone or cause the breakdown of the Web of Time itself.

The original Black Guardian screamed in absolute soul crushing agony as he was attacked and thwarted on every possible front at once. He began to dissolve as he started destabilizing and fading away.

"You haven't won just yet. You may be Guardians of Time. But we are gods!" Alice said as she and the other members of the Triple Goddess along with their servant Blodeuwedd joined their strength to the old Black Guardian's to bolster his own with.

"I am much more than a god. I was there before gods even existed. I will be the Mother of All, and I won't be stopped now," Eve said as she added her power to the Black Guardian's as well.

"I will destroy everything that Rose Tyler stands for. I won't let her have her perfect little life. I will bring it crashing down around her in flames!" the Ouroboros screamed as she added all of her power to the Black Guardian's also.

"Two sides can play at that game. We give the Guardians our strength," Ishtar said as she and Theta added their powers to that of the Guardians.

"For my Mum. She won't die in vain. I won't let her," April said as she added her power to the Guardians' own as well.

"We're going to keep things just as they are. Even destiny can be changed if you want to hard enough. I believe that we make our own destiny," Merlin said as he, Cara, and Sophia added their magic to the Guardians' power.

"What we needed was a new order to the multiverse and that's what we have now. We're not turning back. We're never going to turn back ever again," Jo said as she and Mary both added their own power as Angels to the mix to aid the Guardians in their battle.

It soon became clear that the Guardians were going to win as the original Black Guardian, who had been slowly regaining solidity, began to rapidly start fading away once again. This was more than the Savior could stand.

"You won't save things this time. This time I will make sure that no one wins. I'm going to save everyone by destroying them. It's the only way that people will ever be safe from cruel, capricious beings like you is to never have existed in the first place," the Savior said as he started attacking both sides at once with every iota of energy that he possessed.

"I don't think so. You're not wiping anything out. Reality will survive but with me as its ruler," the War Lord said as she attacked the Savior.

All of this fighting and warping of reality as one side tried to undo what the other side had just done moments before started causing a massive strain on the fabric of space and time. Everything started shaking as massive cracks in time and space began opening up everywhere.

"Doctor, it's the same cracks. The cracks in my bedroom are returning," parallel Amy said in horror to her Doctor.

"They'll keep returning too until they swallow up everything everywhere, Pond. This battle is destabilizing all of time and space to a dangerous degree. Soon we'll have passed the point of no return," the other Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Clara asked.

"It means that everything everywhere, every reality, will dissolve into nothingness. It will be like the Big Bang but in reverse and without the bang and the explosion. Ignore that. It's nothing like the Big Bang at all, but if that helps go with that," the Doctor said.

"Thanks for totally confusing me at the end of time. Why should my last moments be any different than the last few months have been?" Clara said smiling as she tried to remain brave even now.

"If this is it, Bobby, I just want to say. . ." Dean said.

"Stop getting so sappy, you idjit. It ain't over till the fat lady sings, and I don't see a single one in sight," Bobby said.

Then the two men embraced briefly before they both cleared their throats and looked away from one another in embarrassment.

"Merlin, if we get destroyed here today, I'm going to be very, very cross with you. It'll be the stocks for a whole month. Do you hear me?" Arthur threatened as he looked at Merlin, Cara, and Sophia in despair and thought about how much that they all meant to him along with all of the other people back home in Camelot. They had to win this time. They just had to.

"Come on, Rose. You can do it. You always manage to surprise me. You've been doing it since the day that I first found you on my doorstep. Do it one more time. Just once more. Please," Jackie Tyler said.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. We brought you all the way here just to die," Andromeda said with tears in her eyes.

"I was probably going to die young anyway. I'm glad that if I was going to go out that it was with friends and not alone at the hands of some random vampire. That's been my worst nightmare since I became the Slayer," Buffy admitted.

"Mum, I don't want to die. I can't have just found my family only to lose them again. I can't," Jenny Pond said to Amy as she broke down and started crying on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, child. This is not the end. This is only the beginning. This is the beginning of a new era. From the ashes of the old, a new day will rise. No more discord. No more chaos. Today is the day that we rise up and overcome the nightmares of the past forever. Today is the day I finally do something worthwhile with my life and save the future for you and my daughter and all of the other children to come. Today is the day that I cease being Discord and become Eris one last time," Discord said as she suddenly came back to life once more and glowed with power.

"Mum, don't. Please," April said in a terrified voice.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Remember me. Remember how at the end I was myself again one last time. Take care of her for me, Ishtar," the Eris from the previous universe said.

"I will, Eris. I'll make sure that she's okay," Ishtar said in tears.

"You can't do this. This is my time. It's my universe now," the War Lord said.

"No, you're on the wrong course, Jenny. It's time for you to rethink your life. I'm going to say this to you one last time. Don't become like me. Don't wind up bitter, full of hate, and alone. Go back to your mother and let her help you," the previous Eris said.

"Mum, don't!" April said.

"Goodbye," the previous Eris said with a smile as she imagined April surviving and having a good life one day despite all that she had done.

"This can't be. Today is supposed to be the day that all of reality dies. Today is the day that I save it," the Savior said.

"No, today is the day that I rise and finally become the person that I was supposed to be. It's never too late is it? It truly isn't. Once more unto the breach," the previous Eris said as she poured all of her power including her life force into the Guardians.

That tipped the balance in favor of order, and the Guardians finally won at last. The original Black Guardian dissolved into nothingness as he screamed one final curse at Rose. All of his allies collapsed to the ground unconscious as did the Savior and the War Lord.

Then the original Eris looked at her daughter one last time with a look of perfect peace and contentment on her face and dissolved into ashes. Her long, long life was finally done at last.

April broke down in Ishtar's arms even as she and Theta both promised to take care of her. They vowed that she would never feel alone or neglected as long as they lived.

Andromeda hugged her own mother tightly as she felt so terrible for her counterpart and was so glad that it wasn't her.

"Is it over now?" Clara asked.

"Yes, it's all done. Who knew in the end that it would be yet another Eris who would save us all by redeeming herself?" the Doctor said surprised.

"She didn't do it for you. She did it for her," Eris said as she watched the crying April with sympathy.

"You're the Jenny from the future then?" Rose asked Jenny.

"Yes and so is she," Jenny said as she pointed to the unconscious War Lord.

"How could you both be Jenny?" Rose asked confused.

"You'll understand someday soon, Mum. It'll all come to a head very soon now for both you and the human Jenny," Jenny told her.

"Is Trenzalore still going to happen?" Rose asked in a worried voice.

"I'm afraid so. This battle just made sure of it. I tried to stop it this time, but I just wasn't good enough. I'm sorry," Jenny said.

"It's okay, Jen. It doesn't necessarily mean that your Dad will die there. There's still time," Rose assured her.

"I hope so. I know he's safe in my time, but that doesn't mean that he'll stay that way. The future is still in flux. I mean Donald just became a full Time Lord when he wasn't one before. I'm one of the few people who remember the way he was before. There isn't much difference really, but it is a little unnerving when your history just rewrites itself all around you like that," Jenny said.

"I know. That won't happen with your Dad though. I promise. I . . . I know that you can't tell me if my plan to save you will work or not, but I hope that's what you were talking about earlier," Rose said.

Jenny looked away as she said, "You'll see soon, Mum. That's all I can say. That and at least one of me will still love you with all of my hearts."

Jenny hugged Rose tightly and then returned to her own time. She didn't dare stay any longer or she might tell her more.

"It's time to go home now. Come along, Oswald and Pond," the parallel Doctor said to his group.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that," the parallel Clara said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"That's not how you do it, Clara," the parallel Amy said.

She then proceeded to punch the Doctor in the arm so hard that she made him yelp in pain as she said with a massive grin on her face, "That's how you do it."

"Come along, Clara, before Pond kills me," the parallel Doctor said while his Jenny laughed at her mother's antics.

They all got into their TARDIS and quickly left. They were half afraid if they didn't that they would get caught up in a mountain full of trouble in this universe all over again. They had enough of that in their own.

"Merlin, I'm glad that you managed to not screw up this time. It seems that you're not always a complete foul up after all," Arthur said.

"That's Arthur speak for 'You did a good job, Merlin. Thank you'," Sophia said grinning.

"I never said that. If you say that I did, I'll deny it," Arthur protested.

"Come on, Merlin. Just take it as a compliment and let's go," Cara said shaking her head.

"It's okay, Cara. That's probably the closest to praise that I've ever gotten from him. I'll take it," Merlin said laughing.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I hope that you and your boyfriend make up," Jackie said.

"What? What's she talking about?" Merlin asked confused.

"Nothing. Let's just go. Now!" Arthur said as his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Sophia said chuckling.

"Don't say one more word, Sophia. Not one more," Arthur said in irritation.

"What?! He's not my boyfriend! I have a girlfriend!" Merlin said as his eyes bulged out in horror as he finally got it.

He pointed to Cara and then he kissed her right in front of Jackie as she laughed at him. Cara rolled her eyes and teleported them all back home as Merlin and Arthur both turned bright red.

"You're just completely evil sometimes, Mum," Rose said giggling as she shook her head at Jackie.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean," Jackie said mischievously.

"I still say that you're all nuts, but I'd fight with you again anytime. You're my kind of crazy," Dean said to Rose.

"Thanks, Dean. Congratulations on your daughter and your upcoming marriage by the way," Rose said.

"Thanks. I hope that I'll see you sometime when we're not trying to save the universe, but that's probably never going to happen," Dean said.

"I doubt it. Maybe I'll pop in when you find out about the next little bundle of joy," Rose said.

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"What is it, Dean? You look like someone took a hammer and hit you where the sun doesn't shine," Jo said laughing.

"What?" Dean asked again as he stood there with a blank look on his face.

"What did you say to him?" Jo asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just told him a little something about the future that's all," Rose said.

"What?!" Dean said and then his mouth moved and no sounds came out.

"I think you broke his brain," Mary joked.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. That was broken a long time ago," Jo said laughing.

"Can you all stop talking so that we can go home? I have a big game that I want to see. I've probably already missed it," Bobby complained.

"Your wish is my command, Dad. Come on, Dean, before you bore them all to death by talking too much," Jo said as she grabbed Dean's arm, and the four of them went back home together.

"I'm not the only who can be bad, am I? Jackie said.

"Nope. You're right. It is pretty fun," Rose said in amusement.

"Quit picking on our friends, Rose. I swear that your mother is such a bad influence on you sometimes," the Doctor complained.

"Oi! I resent that remark," Jackie said.

"I meant you to," the Doctor shot back.

"Well, he never changes even when he gets a new face, does he?" Jackie said.

"No, and I wouldn't have him any other way," Rose said meaning it.

"Goodbye, Rose. I'm sure you'll be seeing us again sometime. Hopefully under better circumstances," Ishtar said as she held April against her chest while she silently wept.

"I'm so sorry, April. At least she went out saving people. She wanted you to be proud of her," Rose said.

"I don't care about that. I just want her," April said in an extremely upset voice.

"I'm sorry," Rose said again not knowing what else to say.

"I know," April said as she tried to briefly smile at her.

Then Ishtar and Theta took April away with them to what they hoped would be a good life for her. Rose silently wished them all well.

"What about these creeps?" Buffy asked as she pointed at the Black Guardian's allies and the Savior.

"We're going to make sure that they don't bother anyone else ever again," Sarah Jane said.

Before the Guardians could do anything though, Alice, Eve, the War Lord, and the Savior all disappeared at once and returned to their own times and places. It seemed that they were not as incapacitated as they were pretending to be.

Blodeuwedd screamed at the Triple Goddess as she realized that she could not leave by herself anymore, "You took away my power to travel dimensions! You abandoned me! You can't just leave me here!"

"It seems that she can," Buffy joked.

The Guardians then proceeded to send Blodeuwedd and the Ouroboros to the void between realities where all forgotten things go. Now only the Guardians and the others on the Valiant at the time would remember them.

As soon as they arrived, they found the Great Intelligence from the Doctor and Rose's world was there waiting for them. They could all feel his presence in their minds immediately.

"I thought that you were left floating through space," the Ouroboros said confused.

"That was the version of me from the other Doctor's reality. How dare he be free in my world while I'm stuck here? That won't do. It simply won't. You want to leave here and so do I. Let's talk," the Great Intelligence said as they could hear a smile in his voice.

Back on the Valiant, the Doctor said, "It's time for us to go home now too. I'm sure that the Guardians can take the Valiant back home where she belongs. Rose could probably do it all by herself."

The Doctor took Clara and Jackie into the TARDIS with him as he quickly, very quickly, took Jackie back home to Pete's World. Rose noticed that he had a look of sheer panic on his face as closed the door.

"I assume that you don't need me anymore. I need to take Buffy back home anyway until I need her again," Eris said to the other Guardians.

"It's alright. Go on ahead, Eris," Sarah Jane said.

"So you're still getting Jenny's visions?" Rose asked concerned.

"For now. Maybe when Jenny's better, she'll get them back," Eris said encouragingly.

"I hope so," Rose said.

"Tell her when you see her that I miss her and that I love her," Andromeda told Rose.

Rose smiled at her as she watched Eris, Andromeda, and Buffy leave together in Eris' TARDIS. Sarah Jane noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes though.

The Guardians sent the now empty Valiant back home to a very confused UNIT while the Guardians all left the Vortex and went their own separate ways. Soon only Rose and Sarah Jane were left there alone.

"It's still going to happen?" Sarah Jane asked concerned.

"Yes, it's already begun just like my future children told me it would. I have to be very careful or we may lose the Doctor forever. I just hope that I can pull this off. That's not going to happen quite yet though. I'm more worried about Jenny at the moment. I have a plan to save her, and I'm going to try it very soon now. I can't stand to see her the way that she is now any longer," Rose said in despair.

"I hope that everything turns out okay, Rose. I really do. If you ever need anyone to talk to about it, you can always talk to me," Sarah Jane offered.

"Thanks, Sarah Jane. I really . . ." Rose said before becoming choked up with emotion.

Sarah Jane held her for a while as she quietly talked to her about how worried that she was about everything lately. Sarah Jane didn't even have to say anything. Just having her there to listen to her was all that she needed.

Meanwhile on the planet Trenzalore, one last crack was left over from the recent battle that had not been sealed. Through it came the same two words repeated over and over again for everyone in the area to hear, "Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?"

It was almost time now. Soon the Doctor would come to Trenzalore, and events would occur there that would either save him or destroy him.

**This is the end of this story, but my version of Time of the Doctor will be playing out in some of my other stories before long. It definitely won't follow the storyline of the episode either. As for the fate of Jenny, you can follow what happens to her next in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel and Time and Space. The two Great Intelligences, the Ouroboros, and Blodeuwedd will show up soon in one of my other titles when you least expect it as well. I never leave a good villain unused for long after all. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
